All Stars 1
First season of Drag Race Mexico. The winner will win $1,000,000 pesos ($ USD 52,242.00), one year supply of Anastasia Beverlly Hillz Cosmetics, a crown and scepter from Fierce Drag Jewels, a holiday courtesy of ALandCHUCK.travel & spot into the "Drag Race Hall of Fame." The show is produced by Comedy Central Latin-America and Imagen Televisión, the cast was open in winter, vía twitter. The theme song playing during the runway every episode was "Super Queen" from RuPaul's album Champion. "Throw Ya Hands Up", from RuPaul's album Realness. The official trailer announced a new twist to this season of All Stars: the top two queens in each challenge will have to "lip-sync for their legacy". The queen who wins that lip-sync will receive the opportunity to eliminate a fellow queen. The season 1 featured 12 contestants competing. Contestant (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) Contestant Progress :█ The contestants won RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars. :█ The contestants were eliminated and did not reach the final Lip Sync. :█ The contestant was in the top two, and won the Lip Sync for your Legacy. The contestant won $10,000 and the power to eliminate another contestant. :█ The contestant was in the top two, and won the Lip Sync for your Legacy. The contestant won $5,000, but not the power to eliminate another contestant. :█ The contestant was in the top two, but did not win the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was safe, they received mostly positive critiques. :█ The contestant was safe, they received mostly negative critiques. :█ The contestant was in the bottom two/three, but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom two and was eliminated by the winner of the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom four but no one was eliminated. :█ The contestant was re-eliminated of the competition. :█ The contestant won her Sudden Death Lip Sync and remained in the competition. :█ The contestant won the Challenge but didn´t lipsyncing. :█ The contestant lost her Sudden Death Lip Sync and did not re-enter the competition. Lip-syncs Episodes Episode 1: México Tiene Talento * Guest Judges: '''Ximena Sariñana * '''Mini Challenge: Reading is fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: 'Debra Men * '''Main Challenge: '''Talent Show * '''Top Two Winners: '''Aurora Wonders and Debra Men * '''Main Challenge Prize: '$15,000 gift card courtesy by Party City * 'Lip-Sync Song: '"Different" by Ximena Sariñana * '''Bottom Three: '''Amelia Waldorf, Lexxxy and Rhoma * '''Eliminated: Rhoma 'Episode 2:' Siéntete Orgullosa * '''Guest Judges: 'Polo Morín and Monserrat Oliver * 'Main Challenge: '''LGBT+ PhotoShoot * '''Top Two Winners: '''Kobra and Pam Sasha * '''Main Challenge Prize: '$20,000 gift card courtesy by Absolut Vodka * 'Lip-Sync Song: '"Vestida de Azúcar" by Gloria Trevi * '''Bottom Two: '''Debra Men and Lexxxy * '''Eliminated: Lexxxy 'Episode 3:' '''''La Drag Más Fea * Guest Judges: '''Angélica Vale and Ana María Orozco * '''Mini Challenge: Guest the telenovela * Mini Challenge Winner: '''Deborah La Grande * '''Main Challenge: '''Act in a drag adaptation of Yo soy, Betty la fea * '''Top Two Winners: '''Deborah La Grande and Pay Piñata * '''Runway Theme:' '''Uggly Dress * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Three gowns cortesy of Mochinno * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Se Dice De Mi" by Yolanda Rayo * Bottom Two: '''Debra Men and Lexxxy * '''Eliminated: Amelia Waldorf, Bettie Spanks and Rita Malverde 'Episode 4:' Snatch Game: All Stars * '''Guest Judges: 'Regina Blandón and César Bono * '''Main Challenge: '''Snatch Game * '''Top Two Winners: '''Debra Men and Pay Piñata * '''Runway Theme:' '''Zodiacal Sign Looks * '''Main Challenge Prize: '$20,000 gift card courtesy by Gucci * Lip-Sync Song: '''"Las De La Intuición" by Shakira * '''Bottom Two: '''Debra Men and Lexxxy * '''Eliminated: Kobra and Rita Malverde 'Episode 5:' '''''Caso Dragueado * Guest Judges: 'Michelle Rodríguez, Dra. Polo and Mauricio Garza * '''Main Challenge: ' Improv on courtroom show "Caso Dragueado" opposite Dra. Polo * '''Top Two Winners: '''Aurora Wonders and Deborah La Grande * '''Runway Theme:' '''Curvas Peligrosas * '''Main Challenge Prize: '$20,000 gift card courtesy by Price Shoes * Lip-Sync Song: '''"Las De La Intuición" by Shakira * '''Bottom Two: '''Amelia Waldorf and Pam Sasha * '''Eliminated: Amelia Waldorf 'Episode 6: ¿Bailas? * Guest Judges: 'Lolita Cortes * '''Main Challenge: ' Dancing challenge * '''Top Two Winners: '''Aurora Wonders and Deborah La Grande * '''Runway Theme:' '''Red and White * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''One year supply of La Casa de Toño food * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Macorina" by Chavela Vargas * Bottom Two: '''Deborah La Grande and Kobra * '''Eliminated: Kobra 'Episode 7: La Venganza De Las Reinas * Guest Judges: 'El Burro Van Rankin * '''Main Challenge: ' Performing a live stand-up comedy act in front of a drag queen audience * 'Top Two Couples:'Deborah La Grande and Rhoma, Debra Men and Kobra * '''Top Two 'Returning Queens': 'Kobra and Rhoma * '''Returning Queen: '''Rhoma * '''Main Challenge Prize: ' Couture Gown from SNL Designs designed by Sasha Lauren * 'Lip-Sync Song: '"Dirrrty" by Christina Aguilera * '''Bottom Two: '''Mortha D Ella and Pam Sasha * '''Eliminated: Pam Sasha 'Episode 8: Clase 406'' * 'Guest Judges: 'Irán Catillo and Martha Higareda * 'Main Challenge: ' Act in telenovela La Clase 406 * 'Top Two:'Deborah La Grande and Rhoma * 'Main Challenge Prize: ' A collection of jewelry from Fierce Drag Jewels * 'Runway Theme: '''The future is now * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Yo Por Ël" by Irán Catillo * '''Bottom Two: '''Aurora Wonders and Mortha D Ella * '''Eliminated: Mortha D Ella 'Episode 9: Clase 406'' * 'Guest Judges: 'Ximena Navarrete and Yuya * 'Main Challenge: ' Drag make-up to them father/brother and prepare a dancing number * 'Top Two:'Deborah La Grande and Debra Men * 'Main Challenge Prize: ' Receive a $20,000 gift certificate from Marc Jacobs * 'Lip-Sync Song: '"Autos, Moda y Rock & Roll" by Fandango * '''Bottom Two: '''Aurora Wonders, Paty Piñata and Rhoma * '''Eliminated: Rhoma 'Episode 10: Súper Reinas'' * 'Main Challenge: ' Write original rap lyrics for Ru's track * '''Eliminated: Aurora Wonders * Runway Theme: Exquisit Drag * Runner-Ups:'Deborah La Grande and Debra Men * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Respontrannity" by RuPaul * '''Winner: Deborah La Grande